


A memories promise

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's over Levi. There are no more titans. We are free, but I wish you were here to see this. Right now though, I will take care of this place for you...... until the next life, captain."<br/>He walked in the garden and sat down in the field of roses. All of a sudden, a raven haired man walked up to him with sharp grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A memories promise

**Author's Note:**

> It took some time to think of the plot, but here it is! Enjoy!

"It's over Levi. There are no more titans. We are free, but I wish you were here to see this. Right now though, I will take care of this place for you...... until the next life, captain.", Eren said as he was on top of wall Maria. He looked at the other walls and took off, straight to a new world.  
\----------------------  
Eren woke up from his bed. It was 7 A.M. in the morning. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was in the shower, he thought,"Captain Levi, today is the day when the titans are gone. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy that a new time is here for us." Eren got out of the shower and picked out his clothes. He wore a green shirt with black jeans, a blue denim jacket, and brown shoes like he wore in 850. Eren walked outside and looked out to the ocean and walked to a garden patch. He walked in the garden and sat down in the field of roses. Eren wore his necklace with the Wings of Freedom tied to it and looked at it. Behind it, it says "For you captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest." He let it dangled ,and layed on his back and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a raven haired man walked up to him with sharp grey eyes. " Oi. You awake there brat?" "Ngh. Five for minutes Levi." Wait. Eren opened his eyes in a shot. Above him was him. Captain Levi. "Levi!" Eren exclaimed. "Same as usual you brat." Levi said. "And your height too." Eren chuckled and sat up. "How?" "Your friends Arlert and Ackerman told me that you live here near the ocean and this garden. Quite beautiful. " Levi answered. " I found this place after all the titans are gone with the squad. We made it thanks to you." Levi sat next to him and looked at the garden. "I missed you-" before Eren finished his sentence, Levi kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as Levi did the same to his neck. "I love you Eren." "And I love you too. Captain Levi." "Will you marry me?" "You know it. Yes I will marry you."


End file.
